Harry Potter Msn Messenger
by bakuradevil18
Summary: Dumbledore has just given all hogwarts students laptops for muggle studies. Harry and co decide to give msn messneger a try.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

A/N: I read a doctor who messenger story and I had to write my own…enjoy!

Screen Names:

Harry: Sexyblackgod

Ron: RedHead

Hermione: HogwartsaHistory

Draco: Sexyblondgod

Snape: PotionsMaster

Voldermort: Iwillruletheworld

Sexyblackgod: Hey! Anyone on?

(RedHead has just logged on)

RedHead: Hey Harry

Sexyblackgod: Sup?

RedHead: nothing much…sexy black god?...thats…different

Sexyblackgod: least its better than yours red head

RedHead: Hey! well…well…

(HogwartsaHistory has just logged on)

HogwartsaHistory: Hello boys

HogwartsaHistory: sexy black god?

Sexyblackgod: shut up…its cool

(HogwartsaHistory has just logged off)

RedHead: look wat u did now

Sexyblackgod: sorry…y r u always so protective over her anyway?

RedHead:…umm…

Sexyblackgod: u like her don't u?

RedHead: maybe…fine! I LOVE HERMIONE… happy..don't believe I'm telling u this over msn

Sexyblackgod: ooooOOOoooOOOooOOoo

(HogwartsaHistory has just logged on)

HogwartsaHistory: sorry. Crookshanks pulled the battery out of the laptop

RedHead: Harry, how do u backspace?

Sexyblackgod: u can't now…hehehe

(RedHead has just logged off)

HogwartsaHistory: what are you guys talking about? (scrolls up) …Ron loves me?

(Sexyblackgod has just logged off)

HogwartsaHistory: thanks (note the sarcasm)

A/N: ok..so the chapter's a bit short. They'll get longer 

Plz review 


	2. Chapter 2

(Sexy Blond God: has just logged on)

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

(Sexy Blond God: has just logged on)

(Sexy Black God: has just logged on)

Sexy Blond God: Hey…you copied my screen name!

Sexy Black God: no I didn't… I had it first

Sexy Blond God: I had it first

Sexy Black God: I did

Sexy Blond God: I did

Sexy Black God: FINE!

Sexy Black God: You think you're sexy?

Sexy Blond God: Do you think I am?

Sexy Black God:…

Sexy Blond God: YOU DO!

Sexy Black God: Well I didn't say I did

Sexy Blond God: Well do you?

Sexy Black God: a bit… a lot

Sexy Blond God: oooOOOoooo

Sexy Black God: Hey!

Sexy Blond God: I think_ you're _sexy

Sexy Black God: WHAT!

Sexy Black God: really?

Sexy Blond God: Duh who wouldn't?

1 hour later

Sexy Black God: Well…this is awkward

Sexy Blond God: so…what are you doing tonight?

Sexy Black God: nothing…why?

Sexy Blond God: Meet me at the astronomy tower at one tonight

Sexy Black God: o…k

Sexy Blond God: Date?

Sexy Black God: kk

(Sexy Blond God has just logged off)

(Red Head has just logged on)

Sexy black god: You'll never guess what just happened

Red Head: What?

Sexy black god: Draco asked me out!

Red Head: What!

Sexy black god: HE ASKED ME OUT!!

Red Head: You like him?

Sexy black god: YES!!

Sexy black god: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

Red Head: Breathe Harry!

Sexy black god: WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?!

Red Head: ummm

Sexy black god: Don't worry. I'm going to get ready. BYE!

Red Head: …bye...

(Sexy black god has just logged off)

( Hogwarts a History has just logged on)

Hogwarts a History: Hey Ron!

(Red Head has just logged off)

Hogwarts a History: RON!!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I will update as soon as possible. I'm just a really slow typer  Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sexy black God has just logged on)

(I will rule the world has just logged on)

I will rule the world: HA HA HA! I will kill you! HA HA HA

Sexy black God: You can't… we're on a computer

I will rule the world: yes I can… AVADRA CAVADRA!!

Sexy black God: He he he

I will rule the world: your alive?

Sexy black God: he he he he

I will rule the world: stop laughing. Bow dawn to your master!

Sexy black God: HAHA HAHAHA

I will rule the world: AVADRA CAVADRA AVADRA CAVADRA AVADRA CAVADRA

Sexy black God: I don't think it's going to work… even with your retarded wand

I will rule the world: It is not retarded. It's phoenix feather. So your saying yours is retarded too

Sexy black God: no I'm not

I will rule the world: yes you are

(Sexy black God has just logged off)

I will rule the world: COME BACK!!

Voldermort pointed his wand at the computer and shouted an _evil _(A/N lol)spell but the computer exploded instead.

"CURSE YOU HARRY POTTER!!

(Sexy Blond God has just logged on)

(Sexy black God has just logged on)

Sexy black God: Hey Draco

Sexy Blond God: So are we on first name terms now

Sexy black God: we ended that last night

Sexy Blond God: that was amazing wink wink

(Red-Head has just logged)

Red-Head: (scrolls up) EWWW… TMI Too much information

Sexy Blond God: What's wrong Weasley…jealous?

Red-Head: NO

Sexy Blond God: Oh I know... you want to do it with Granger

(Red-Head has just logged off)

Sexy black God: Draco!

Sexy Blond God: Harry

Sexy black God: … sigh I love you

Sexy Blond God: I love you too

(Sexy black God has just logged on)

(Hogwarts-a-History has just logged on)

Sexy black God: Hey Hermione

Hogwarts-a-History: hello Harry. Ron has been avoiding me 

Sexy black God: Gosh I wonder why…

Hogwarts-a-History: Is it because…you know… before about him saying he loves me?

Sexy black God: Duh

Hogwarts-a-History: Oh

Sexy black God: Do you love him?

Hogwarts-a-History: Well that's a bit forward

Sexy black God: Well do you?

Hogwarts-a-History: Is it that obvious?

Sexy black God: kinda… the way you always sit next to Ron and you're always staring at him and paying attention to everything he says

Hogwarts-a-History: woops…what should I do?

Sexy black God: I guess wait till he's ready to tell you

Hogwarts-a-History: kk…gotta go, bye

Sexy black God: Bye

(Hogwarts-a-History has just logged off)

'I really got to get them together' Harry thought.

(Potions-Master has just logged on)

(Sexy black God has just logged on)

Potions-Master: who are you Sexy black God?

Sexy black God: hehehe…you just called me a Sexy black God

Potions-Master: WHO ARE YOU?

Sexy black God: you'll never guess who I am but I'll give you a clue. My initials are H.P

Potions-Master: Harry Potter!

Sexy black God: Wow your good

Potions-Master: Are you mental Potter?

Sexy black God: SUGAR!!

Potions-Master: O…k

Sexy black God: I saw you and Professor McGonagall smooching

Potions-Master: WAT!!

Sexy black God: hehehehe

Potions-Master: I'll give you detention for a year if you tell anyone

Sexy black God: I was just kidding… you really kissed her?

Potions-Master:…..of course not

Sexy black God: OMG…hehehe Snape and McGonagall sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G

Potions-Master: Potter…

Sexy black God: I'm so posting this on my wizards blog…bye

(Sexy black God has just logged off)

'Crap' Snape thought.

A/N: so what do you think? Please review!! Thanks for the reviews so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Throughout the last ten days Harry had been 'playing tricks' to get Ron and Hermione in awkward positions and something had changed…

(Sexy black God has just logged on)

(Hogwarts a History has just logged on)

(Red Head has just logged on)

Sexy black God: So are you guys together yet?

Hogwarts a History: HARRY! that would have been such an awkward question if we weren't

Sexy black God: So you are?

Hogwarts a History: yes

Red Head: Yep!

Sexy black God: Yeah!

Red Head: …o…k

Sexy black God: So you don't mind if I go off to … listen to my iPod near the Slytherin dorm?

Hogwarts a History: You have a iPod?

Sexy black God: …yes?

Red Head: o…k…

Hogwarts a History: You just want to go to Draco, don't you?

Sexy black God: oh..look at that… Dumbledore just called me

Red Head: Wouldn't I have heard him.. my bed is two beds away from yours

Sexy black God: Gotta go bye

(Sexy black God has just logged off)

Hogwarts a History: Boys..

Red Head :Hey!

Hogwarts a History: woops

(Hogwarts a History has just logged off)

Red Head: hmmfff

(Red Head has just logged off)

-

--

--

-

-

-

(lines)

Ron and Hermione skipped down the Hogwarts corridor, both holding hands their eyes twinkling with true love when…BANG.. they rounded the next corner and smashed into Draco and Harry who had just been madly pashing.

"OMG OMG OMG!!" Hermione shouted quite unlike her usual self.

Draco who had been enjoying himself till he had been rudely interrupted just moments ago sneered "What!"

"Voldermort is DEAD… HE'S DEAD!!. He was trying to fix his computer and he got so pissed at the computer he shouted the killing curse and it backfired on him and he DIED!!" Hermione said in one breath.

"What about the horcruxes" Harry asked but no'one heard him as his mouth was busy being occupied with Draco's own.

'Oh well' Harry thought and enjoyed the kiss.

THE END!

A/N: yeah finally done! Thanks everyone for the reviews!!


End file.
